


A Spark

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Spiderman AU, into the spideyverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: "Sometimes, people take chances that they shouldn't have, but I know-" Logan's voice breaks here, and he takes a deep breath. He clutches the hat to his chest. "I know for a fact that you are the best chance I ever took.""I know I don't always do what you need me to do and say what you need me to say. But Virgil-""Virgil I see this spark in you. It's amazing! It's why I push you too hard because you will do amazing things. But that spark is yours. Whatever you choose to do with it, you'll be great."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Logan Sanders stepped inside his house carefully. Looking around, it was like nothing changed. The room showed that Patton was okay. 

His cardigan was thrown over the couch arm. His cologne was in the air. His flip flops were thrown in a corner. His uniform hat was hanging on a peg. 

Logan kept his eyes on the hat as he threw his lab coat and tie in a pile. With shaking hands he reached out for the hat, gently taking it off of the peg. As he held it, a small slip of paper floated from the inside. 

Logan bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was a photograph. His sons smiling face looked back at Logan. He examined the photo. It was crumpled and stained. With a start, Logan realized that Patton must take this photo whenever he's on duty.

Logan turns the hat upside down to place the photo back inside, and he almost falls to the floor. Another photo is tucked inside; of Logan. It's from their wedding day. Someone took a photo of Logan's reaction to seeing Patton in that amazing dress, and Patton now keeps it with him as well. 

A thud from upstairs brings him out of his musings. 

His first reaction is panic. After the day he had, it's not surprising at all. Then he recalls the figure sneaking out the fire escape as he drove up, and steels himself to do what he needs to do. 

Logan's feet take him to the painted black door, but he hesitates before announcing himself. He is for once lost for words. 

"Virgil?" He says, giving two brief knocks to the wood. "Virgil, it's dad."

There's a resounding silence that cuts through Logan's chest like a knife. Grief makes him almost double over. 

"Please. Open the door." Logan hears the squeaking of the computer chair and takes a deep breath to steady his voice. 

"I get it, Virgil. You still have the right to ignore me. But we need to talk for a minute. Patton…" Logan glances down at the hat clutched in his hands. 

He stifles a sob and pushes out the next words, his voice breaking on nearly every word. "Something happened."

There's still a silence surrounding the room, but Logan trudges on, forcing the words out through his tears. 

"Sometimes, people take chances that they shouldn't have, but I know-" Logan's voice breaks here, and he takes a deep breath. He clutches the hat to his chest. "I know for a fact that you are the best chance I ever took."

The chair squeaks loudly, and Logan tries to laugh through his crying. 

"I know I don't always do what you need me to do and say what you need me to say. But Virgil-"

Logan slowly releases the hat from one of his hands and puts it against the door as if he could feel his son. 

"Virgil I see this spark in you. It's amazing! It's why I push you too hard because you will do amazing things. But that spark is yours. Whatever you choose to do with it, you'll be great."

Logan squeezes his eyes shut, his mind replaying his last conversation with his son that ended in tears for both. He leans his head against the door, his tears falling onto the door handle. 

He takes a deep breath. And opens his eyes. He takes a small step back, keeping one hand on the door and one hand on Patton's hat. 

"Look, come out when you can okay? I love you." There's a brief pause before Logan sighs out his next words. "You don't need to say it back."

He knocks twice on the door as a goodbye. 

"I'll be sleeping in the living room. Wake me when you come out."

Logan makes a stop in his room to get Patton's favourite blanket, and then practically runs out of the room that has Patton everywhere. 

He sets up the couch and heard a thud from Virgil's room. A second later his window opens and converse shoes are running past the house with a mission. 

Logan curls up under the blanket, clutching the hat and photographs. The empty house has never felt so cold, and all Logan wants is his smiling child and husband back. 


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Earlier:

Virgil gave a laugh as he and his pa miserably failed the harmonization. His pa was joyfully strumming a lavender uke, and the summer sun was shining through the clouds. The cardigan clad man put the instrument back in its case and fell back into the grass.

Virgil smiled slightly and looked around the forest they were in. When he was just adopted, Patton (he still called his parents Patton and Logan back then) wanted to play music with Virgil, but the child was too nervous to play anywhere close to people. To make him feel like he was worth it, the small family set out to find a place that the 8-year-old would be comfortable singing in. 

As soon as they approached the small waterfall, Virgil gave the biggest smile they had ever seen. Patton quickly took a photo to take with him when he printed it out. 

Virgil loved this little clearing. It has tall trees around it that gave protection but still allowed the sun to peek through, and he could still see the path in the distance. The waterfall was big enough that the noise wouldn’t alert anyone to their singing but small enough that nothing bad would happen if someone fell. 

All in all, it was perfect. 

It slowly became Virgil's safe place, one that only his parents had comfortable access to. Logan would often go straight from his job at the hospital to the safe place to see his son working on homework, or anxious about his other father's job, or simply to look at the stars. 

Logan and Virgil often bonded over those three things.

Logan always knew when Virgil needed help with his homework, when he needed to work on a problem out loud, or when he needed a break. Logan was rather insistent that Virgil do well in school, so he felt it was only fair that he helped his son meet his own expectations. Both of them constantly worried over Patton, as being a police officer was no easy job. Each day he could be hurt, or worse. Logan always calmed down Virgil’s anxiety and Virgil was able to have Logan focus on the statistics that didn’t end in death. The stars were great for both of them, as it let Logan let out his facts he holds into someone who craves that knowledge.

After about a month of Virgil living with a new family, he dragged Logan outside excitedly babbling about something he found. Patton saw Logan’s desperately confused face and followed his family with a skip in his step. At Virgil’s safe place, Logan and Virgil were crouched over a plant discussing something. As soon as Patton heard his husband talking about different species of spiders, Patton booked it back to the house.   
In the years that would follow, there would be many fights, cuddles, and movie nights, but by the next day, all was well. This sentiment would travel with Virgil until his junior year of high school when everything would flip upside down for the happy family.

“Hey, Virge! Wanna head and maybe get some ice cream before a good night's rest for school.”

  
His pa’s voice shook him out of his reminiscing, and then he internally winced at the thought of a new school year. He fell back into the grass surrounding him and let out an overdramatic groan.

“How is it already stress time- I mean school time.” Virgil threw his arms out with a small smile at his pa to let him know he was joking. 

His father let out a small giggle that would have sent his other dad blushing, and stood up. He wiped his khaki pants off so the dirt wouldn’t stick.

“How about this. You stay for ten minutes or so and by the time you get back, I'll have some hot chocolate waiting for you.”

  
“Sounds good, pa.” Patton ran a hand through his son's hair and skipped off to the road leading to their house. 

Virgil sighed at the cool breeze drifting through the trees and took the time to collect himself over the new school year. For the past two years, he had been enrolled at a fancy private school at his father's nudging. Virgil had the smarts and the drive to get in, but didn’t fit in with the other students and was prone to bullying.

This year he knew he wouldn’t make any friends, but he would try not to make any enemies. Janus Hark had been expelled due to his habits of lying, and now he could relax a bit more than the previous two years. 

He estimated that it had been about ten minutes, and took his phone out of his pocket to let his family know he was heading back. As he sent off the text with his left hand, his right hand got a twinge of pain like a bug bit it. He brought it up close to his face and saw an unusual spider biting his hand. It wasn’t any local poisonous spiders that his dad told him about, so Virgil quickly slapped it and walked back to the house. 


End file.
